Save me from Hell
by DaughteroftheNorthmen
Summary: A short story about a girl whose family is captured by the Germans in WWII and taken to Auschwitz. Original. No fandom. Just writing because I can.


What would you do if you were told your country, your very own country, was no longer yours? I hope you never have to know. As I look back on that, I realize how young and foolish I'd been. Twelve years old. As I was pulled out of childhood, the world around me began to change. Denmark was home, my home, it was safe and free and fun. But then came the nightmare, the nightmare we call the German soldiers. At first I thought it was a nightmare, a loud buzzing nightmare. But no, my brain wasn't buzzing. It was German planes.

"Mama!" I yelled. "Papa!"

"Inge?" My brother whispered feverishly.

"Fredrick!" I gasped in reply. Mama and Papa walked in, Papa's face was extremely pale as though he was deathly ill, and Mama had bags under her eyes. "Fredrick, Inge? Are you all right?"

"Papa, what's going on?" I answered with a question.

Instead of getting an answer, Fredrick butted in. "Yes, Father, we're fine," then he looked toward me, "Inge; the worst has come. The Germans are here." I couldn't comprehend it.

"What do they want? What do the Germans want?" Papa stared at the floor. Mama started crying. Fredrick brought me close. "They want us, Inge," he told me, "They want us Jews."

Papa sat down in the armchair and he put his head in his hands. "This is the end… as we know it."

Fredrick looked at him and was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Sie haben fünf Minuten jetzt bewegen!" a German soldier yelled at us. Papa and Fredrick stepped in front of mama and I.

"Get away from me!" Papa shouted as the man grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Mama. Fredrick guarded me but soon the soldier pulled him away from me and another grabbed Mama and I.

"No! Papa!" I cried as we were pulled away. I started to kick and scream, fighting tooth and nail against the soldiers.

"Inge!" I heard Papa's deep voice shout but it was too late. I was shoved into a truck with Mama and other women.

It was hot, uncomfortable and very tight in the vehicle. Many women were crying, women were holding little children or infants in their arms. Pregnant women were trying to cover their swollen bellies to make it not apparent they were with child, children were looking around confused, their small round faces stained with tears and dust from the road.

Mama and I were clinging to each other as we were driven to a huge station where trains were and huge rail cars were. The soldiers were shepherding the women and men into the cars.

"Mama! Where's papa?" I asked her as we were herded into the cars. Mama looked around desperately and then I shouted, "There he is!" spotting papa's long silver hair.

I moved around to get to him with Mama behind me and Papa desperately grabbed our arms and hugged us close to him.

"Inge! Ameila! Where's Fredrick?"

"I thought he was with you Luca!" Mama said to him and suddenly I heard my name.

"Inge!"

I turned around and was suddenly hugged by Fredrick, Mama and Papa.

"We're all here!" Papa said and he ran his hand over my head as if trying to keep himself under control from crying. He was trying to stay strong for his kids.

"Luca… what's going to happen to us?" Mama asked him and Papa looked at her.

"I don't know Amelia… but I am worried now…" Papa said looking at her.

It took us until the morning hours to get the camp. My heart dropped into my stomach as I saw the people that were there. "Oh my God…" I gasped looking at them.

They were literally skin and bone, the women had their hair cut short and they were raggedly dressed.

"What is this place?" I asked worriedly to Papa.

"This Inge… is where we're going to be living for the rest of our days…" Papa said to me and my face paled.

"W-why?"

"Because… they don't want us Inge… they don't want us Jews…" he said seriously to me.

Mama was beginning to cry as they started to pull us out of the cars and out into the cold.

"Luca!" Mama shouted trying to grab his hand.

"Amelia!"

"Inge!" I heard Fredrick shout as Mama and I were put into another group of women who were instantly sent into another building. Women in uniforms were holding scissors in their hands as they started to cut off all of our hair.

Many young girls were crying as their long locks of hair fell to the ground and they were forced to strip right in public and get into a ragged, tattered uniform given to them.

I felt tears cascading down my cheeks as they chopped my hair off and forced me to change on the spot.

Mama and I caught gazes for a moment and there was a look of despair, I looked as they herded several women into one group, most of them were evidently pregnant or had children with them. I watched as the soldiers marched them off to another building feeling that they were not going to have a very good ending.

Mama and I held onto each other as the soldiers suddenly grabbed us and pulled us along with the group of women.

"Mama! Where are we going?" I asked her as they marched us towards a sinister looking building.

"Where's papa?" I asked scared.

"I don't know Inge!" she shouted at me and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"We're going to die?" I asked as we stood naked in the dark. Women were crying and holding their children close to them and then we heard the taps turn on…

I was blinded by the gas that fell from the ceilings and the last thing I remember… were the screams of my mother and the others.

"Mama…" I weakly cried as my world slowly turned black… and then there is light.

Now I watch everything from above. In a place much simpler than the one that you live in. I watched this horror from above, I watched it end with Hitler's suicide and many gunshots, children dead and parentless, mothers childless and many soldiers dead on the ground.

"Mama…" I asked quietly looking down on the world.

"Yes Inge?" she asked as we watched.

"Where's papa?" I said curiously as we looked on.

"Papa is with your brother Inge. Down there." She said gently and then I hugged her.

"I miss him…"

"So do I Inge… so do I…"


End file.
